


Love Comes With Time

by afirebendingsnek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirebendingsnek/pseuds/afirebendingsnek
Summary: Allura waited for so long for this to happen, and when she had just lost all hope, it does.





	Love Comes With Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually writing a slow burn, chaptered fic for these two but I really love soulmate AUs so it had to be done. Just a fun little one shot for you to enjoy! I honestly just want Allura to be happy.

Allura's soul mark is her favorite flower wrapped around her wrist. For a long time, she was excited, ecstatic even. She had a soul mate, someone who she could love forever. But as time went on, her hope did faulter some.

But then Altea was destroyed, and she woke up. So of course, she assumed her soulmate was long dead, and it was devastating. But they needed Voltron, so she got to work.

And then she met Lotor, and he was charming. And he was Altean, half, but it was enough. Not that that was her only reason for loving him, but he was ambitious and wanted peace. 

The fight was going to end with him, and they would finally have peace. She was finally going to have peace, she finally didn't feel alone. 

Of course, she had Coran and the Paladins. But Coran is like a father, and she is a leader to the paladins, no matter how much of a family they have become.

So the fact that she had a soulmate, and that it wasn't him. She didn't think about it much, because it hurt. But maybe she could be happy, even with someone that wasn't her soulmate. That's what she thought.

She was wrong. 

So when another Altean confronts Lotor when they return home, she learns the truth. And promptly flips him over her shoulder.

Everything happens so fast, she's not sure everything that happens.

Shiro goes berserk. Allura jumps to protect the other Altean, but he knocks them both down before she can fight back.

They fight, and they win, but not without sacrifices.

She brings Shiro back, and finally everything is okay. Everyone is together and safe, but they're without a home now. All she has left of her home is a diamond. But that's okay, everyone is alright. They have time now, to rest.

XXX

Allura stands while the paladins crowd around Shiro. She instead moves to the Altean girl Keith brought back with him. This is the first time she's actually focused on her, and she is beautiful. 

It's also then that she sees her wrist, and she starts crying. 

The girl is confused for a moment, but then she sees Allura's wrist, and the flower. It's the same as hers. The girl hugs her tightly. "I never thought I'd find you. It really is you."

Everyone at this point has surrounded them, with Keith and Lance supporting Shiro. She can hear them questioning, and they sound worried, but Coran gets to them while she's still crying.

"Now, now, everyone, not to worry! You see, Allura has just found her soulmate. So let's give them some space to talk, yes? Good, good, move along." Coran says, ushering them to somewhere else, she doesn't care where.

"I waited for you, for over 10,000 years." Allura cries. She pulls away and holds both of the girl's hands. "So I think it's about time for a proper greeting. My name is Allura, and I am so happy to finally meet you."

The girl looks just as happy. "My name is Romelle, and I thought I would be alone after this. But I am glad I was wrong. You are, astounding."

Allura blushes. "Well you are beautiful, thank you for helping us see the truth." She says, and it does sting a little. Lotor stabbed her in the back. But it also brought her to her soulmate. 

"I am sorry, that he wasn't what he said he was. But I am not sorry for telling you all, because I got to meet you." Romelle smiles, and she melts.

And she cries again, because she's been waiting for so long for this moment, and it was worth every second. 

Coran walks up then and places a hand on Allura's shoulder, and she smiles at him. "Coran, I'd like to introduce you to my soulmate, Romelle."

Coran looks teary eyed too, and she wishes that his soulmate was still here. "My dear Romelle, it is a true honor to offically meet Allura’s soulmate. You are incredibly lucky to have Allura, please make sure to take care of her." He says as he hugs Romelle.

She nods and hugs him back. "Thank you, Coran."

He pulls away and sniffles. He tries to cover it up with a cough, it is very sweet. "Allura, I'll leave you two to the blue lion, I'll join Hunk for now." He gives her a knowing smile. Allura doesn't mind, she has a lot to learn about her new soulmate. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes, of course." Allura nods. She hugs the rest of the paladins before they all enter their lions, and they leave for Earth. 

Romelle takes a seat on the ground beside her and leans on her legs. "So, Allura, I want to know everything about you."

She smiles, it really does feel refreshing to have someone there, and it's different than Lotor, it's better. "Of course, and I'd like to know everything about you."

She nods. "I'd love to tell you, do you think we'll have time?"

"Well we do have a long trip ahead of us, where do you want to begin?" She asks, looking down at her beautiful blonde hair. 

"What was Altea like?" Romelle asks. It takes her a second to think, to remember it all. But then she tells her, from the beginning.

It's going to be a long story, but she has her favorite mice and her soulmate with her. So it's one she's more than willing to tell.


End file.
